Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (Solarverse)
Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto 'is the god of the Moon in Shintoism, as well as Amaterasu's ex-husband. He is also a secondary antagonist in the story Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. However, after the Khaos Brigade is defeated and inevitably dispatched, Tsukuyomi switches to a more neutral state and haven't been featured in the majority of the other chapters, with only brief mentions here and there. History Tsukuyomi was the second of the "three noble children" (三貴子, みはしらのうずのみこ, ''Mihashira-no-uzunomiko) born when Izanagi-no-Mikoto, the god who created the first land of Onogoro-shima, was cleansing himself of his sins while bathing after escaping the underworld and the clutches of his enraged dead wife, Izanami-no-Mikoto. Tsukuyomi was born when Izanagi washed out of his right eye. Tsukuyomi proceeded to live in Takamagahara with his sister Amaterasu and the two eventually got married. Tsukuyomi angered Amaterasu when he killed Uke Mochi, the goddess of food. Amaterasu once sent Tsukuyomi to represent her at a feast presented by Uke Mochi. The goddess created the food by turning to the ocean and spitting out a fish, then facing a forest and spitting out game, and finally turning to a rice paddy and coughing up a bowl of rice. Tsukuyomi was utterly disgusted by the fact that, although it looked exquisite, the meal was made in a disgusting manner, and so he killed her. Soon, Amaterasu learned what happened and she was so angry that she refused to ever look at Tsukuyomi again, forever moving to another part of the sky. This is the reason that day and night are never together. Thousands of years later, Tsukuyomi creates his successor called Yoru, all the while Amaterasu conviniently creates a spawn of her own, who would be known as Issie Hyoudou. Appearence Tsukuyomi is a tall slim man, appearing in his mid to late-twenties, with long silky silver hair flowing past his shoulders. His outfit is a purplish-blue and white kimono with Moon-representative ornaments. Personality Tsukuyomi is a complete contrast to Amaterasu, as that is his nature as the Moon God. He is cold, bitter, arrogant, but also tents to generally speak in a calm tone. Whether or not he married Amaterasu out of genuine love or simple lust is unknown, since his feelings towards the Sun goddess have never been explicitly described in both the story and the mythos. After the breaking of their marrige, Tsukuyomi seems to hold deep distaste and contempt towards his sister, seeing how he finds looking at her unpleasant. The two's hateful reletionship is mutual as both do not enjoy each other's company in the slightest. As a father, Tsukuyomi is also much different from Amaterasu. Instead of letting his son- Yoru, to live a free life, or at least any kind of life, Tsukuyomi decided to constatly keep him in check or supress him with powerful bounderies. The reason for this is because Tsukuyomi fears that Yoru might become too powerful for even him to control so he needs to make sure nothing out of the ordinary might happen. This attitude towards his own son backfires on him, leaving him in a deeply injured state. Tsukuyomi is overall a '''strategic 'secondary Villain, '''who prefers to navigate things in the background rather than confronting his foes head on. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Godly Power- '''As one of the greater gods in Shintoism and a child of Izanagi, Tsukuyomi is extremely powerful, even compared to other deities. Though not much has been seen of his power, its likely that he can do almost anything Yoru can, but to an inferior extend in terms of destructiveness. He is more than likely equal to his sister- Amaterasu. '''Immense Durability- '''Ultimate-class god are generally hard to kill, so its no suprise that his durability is so formidable. Not many feats have been seen, but its likely he can survive a lot of what high-class or even ultimate-class devils wouldn't. '''Immense Speed'- Not much known, but is likely comparable to Yoru. Moon Seals- '''Tsukuyomi can create seals of his own energy to supress others. This might not fully work if he is distracted or either his foe is far superior to him. '''Moon Vines- Like Yoru, Tsukuyomi should be able to produce multiple vines made out of moon energy that can also limit his opponents' movements. 'Cosmic Control- '''As its god, Tsukuyomi can freely manipulate the rotation and movements of the Moon with a simple thought. '''Solar supression- '''By putting the Moon in front of the Sun, thus creating a solar eclipse, Tsukuyomi can supress the attributes of solar deities. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the Moon God's name also contains a word that is used as the title of the Shinto Underowlrd- '''Yomi. '(TsukuYOMI) *Tsukuyomi's name means Moon counting/reading in old Japan. Sometimes he is referred to as 'moon reading man'. *Some later texts say that it was not Tsukuyomi who killed Uke Mochi, but Susanoo, though of course that's not the case here. *Tsukuyomi is Amaterasu's polar opposite, as she is his. *Tsukuyomi very well may be the Third Supreme Deity of Shintoism after his father died, but such title has never been used in the story. *Amusingly enough, Tsukuyomi is the only villain in Warriorman's story who does not have a direct confrontation with the main protagonist and that also doesn't become neutral under the influence of someone else. Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Neutral